


The Right Place at the Right Time

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alien physiology, Animalistic, Breastfeeding, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Pregnancy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longarm takes care of his mistakes with the care of a saint. Blurr hides out in a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Place at the Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about what this nipple arrangement is like check it out [here.](http://hamfootsia.tumblr.com/post/116310344158/hamfootsia-i-was-thinking-about-tfs)
> 
> It's three am and this is unedited as of now, my apologies. Enjoy!

Blurr stretched long and languid and he knew Longarm saw it.

“Do you need something?”

He turned away from the peephole and looked over at him. Even in the darkness of the trench, Blurr looked quite lovely, bio lighting just outlining the fat curve of his gravid stomach. He rolled on his side and gave Longarm a steely look.

“My stomach hurts.”

Longarm turned away altogether, clicking on the false camouflage that kept them completely hidden when he wasn’t on lookout, and gave Blurr a scrutinizing look.

“It’s too early.”

“I don’t mean like that,” continuing to roll uncomfortably in the makeshift nest, Blurr struggled, “it’s not inside, not that much at least, not in my tanks, it’s on the surface, outside, kind of a prickling feeling, I guess, although I suppose I don’t know how to best describe it.”

“Pricking?”

The stress bled from his shoulders.

“Show me.”

Blurr rolled onto his back without question. If there was one person he trusted right now, it was Longarm. Longarm, who had brought them all the way out here in the middle of a budding war climate simply so Blurr could keep his job.

Longarm kneeled beside him, humming thoughtfully. Blurr’s hands didn’t know what to do with themselves, hanging awkwardly by his chest as if he might need them soon. Longarm reached out and pressed his thumb to the distended metal mesh, pushing until it sank down a little. It didn’t exactly hurt but it was greatly uncomfortable and Blurr shifted quietly, trying to keep his face decently stony. It became more and more difficult as Longarm’s thumb shifted towards the small rubbery teats that had popped up from the thin cover of his plating a few cycles ago. It was normal and expected this late in carrying, especially when his stomach was so large, but he was still getting used to them. Accidentally rubbing his belly against the various synthesized clothes and padding slips they had cobbled the nest from still made him start with sensory overload.

“It’s build up,” Longarm said matter-of-factly, “energon build up. Your body is already producing too much enriched fuel for what you can hold. Here, look,” and he cupped both hands around one of his teats and pressed on the mesh. Blurr squirmed backwards a little, not enjoying the sudden pressure, but then a small hiccup of surprise caught in his throat when he felt a swift change between Longarm’s thumbs and a small purple bead formed on the head of the nub.

He ventilated a cycle of cool air. Looking up, he schooled his face once again.

“So what do I do about it?”

Longarm continued rubbing around his stomach, no longer trying to force the enriched energon from him but still circling his teats with snake like charm. The sensation was somewhat hypnotizing.

“You need to relieve the pressure. Let some out.”

“Certainly not!” Blurr smacked at his hand as it moved to press a nub, “this energon is for my brood, thank you.”

“Blurr,” Longarm said, “we have plenty of supplies. You will make more.”

“You keep saying we have plenty of supplies but I am not wholly convinced that-“

“I do not intend to keep us on this rock forever, you know. Luna 2 is barren, which is what we need now, but I’m only setting you up here until the brood is old enough to travel. You have seven hundred stellar cycles of vacation saved up so that at least gives us enough time to figure out what to do with them, but you are not staying in a cave ‘til then and I am not nearly as able to take time off,” Longarm continued to pet him with one hand, lazily gesturing with the other, “I have a few more years at most before my absence become suspicious.”

Pushing himself up against the rocky wall, Blurr sat on his haunches and looked away.

“I know that. It doesn’t convince me of the abundance of fuel you claim I will have though, which I am going to need very soon.”

Sighing fondly, Longarm scooted to him, pulling Blurr to sit in his lap despite the stiff lack of help he was given.

“Allow me to take care of that. I said I would take care of all of these worries, didn’t I? It is my responsibility.”

Blurr was having a hard time keeping his optics averted as Longarm turned his face to look at him, catching a glance every time.

“Didn’t I, Blurr?”

“You did.”

It was difficult to convince Blurr of the sureness of safety. It was one of the things he loved about the agent.

“Now, let me help you rid yourself of this smaller burden in the meantime, hm?”

After thinking a like, Blurr uncrossed his arms and nodded. He was sideways across Longarm’s thighs but the bulge of his stuffed gestation tank still made their stomachs ouch at this angle, and he jumped as every shift changed the feeling. Longarm’s hands once again sought out the plating around his nubs, stroking small circles into the mesh, and he did his best to relax into it.

Each pushing of his fingers built the pressure more. Blurr knew he was responding to the touch on some small level but nothing was forthcoming. A few small droplets began to form, but progress was slow and it was only making him more uncomfortable.

“I don’t think this is working, Sir.”

“Patience.”

There were six nubs along his banded stomach and Longarm paid equal attention to all of them. His fingers slipped over the tips, slowly budding with moisture, and pressed along where the faintest bulge of the internal pouches that held the fuel for his future offspring built up. it was only when Blurr began to make low frustrated sounds at his teasing touches that Longarm finally relented, rubbing his forefinger and thumb together to pinch them. It made Blurr jump, a rather undignified sound squeezing past his vocalizer, and he elbowed Longarm in the chest involuntarily.

“Is that really necessary!” he snapped, and Longarm laughed, rolling the nubs between his fingers.

“It is if you want this to go anywhere.”

“It just feels like you’re having a go at me,” said Blurr, crossing his arms higher on his chest so as to avoid crowding the fingers still squeezing him, “and I really don’t appreciate-ate-ah! _I don’t appreciate it in my time of need_ , Sir!”

Still chuckling low in his throat, Longarm pressed his lips to Blurr’s cheek.

“Alright, perhaps I am enjoying myself a tad much, but the deed must be done.”

Blurr squirmed.

“Must it?”

“Yes, dear.”

The pet name made Blurr freeze. Longarm continued to pinch and pull at him, moving his way up and down the little array of teats, his vents so cool by Blurr’s receptor. Blurr slowly softened into him, letting his helm fall to rest on Longarm’s as he worked.

“Sir?”

“Mm.”

“Do you think that now, with all that’s happened, you might reconsider my offer?”

“No.”

He spoke so bluntly that Blurr was stiff in his grasp once again. Longarm could feel the tautness even from his stomach.

“Blurr,” he said again, more softly and gently than he had said anything to the agent in stellar cycles, “you know that we can’t. You know that relationships are strictly forbidden in our line of work, even disregarding the blatant felony of my being a Prime and your boss. So are families.” He sighed softly, hands stilling. “We talked about this on the night that I chose to share my berth with you, Blurr. We set clear guidelines. Neither of us expected this. You hadn’t even told me you were gestation capable.”

“I didn’t think that’s fair.”

“I’m not blaming you; I’m simply stating a fact.”

They sat in silence.

“Blurr-“

“I know that you didn’t want this, and I didn’t either, and I know you have gone far beyond what was necessary to take care of me, here, like this, and I’m thankful, I really am. I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to corner or guilt you into this or anything. I just thought that, since they’re yours...”

“That’s true,” said Longarm, face suddenly shifting to an easy smile as if on command, “they are mine.”

He turned them so that he was facing Blurr more head on, motioning with his optics what he intended to do as he leaned Blurr back on the soft pile of meshes and weaves. His hands roamed across his stomach again, as if searching, and then he leaned in and kissed the middle of his belly. Blurr was torn between watching and looking away, so he settled on letting Longarm’s head bob in his peripheral vision, dark black in the thin light from the peephole.

Blurr didn’t want to start talking again but his spark was spinning so fast he thought he’d choke if Longarm didn’t do something already. His lips pecked down and around the upper left nub, testing Blurr’s reaction. When he received none, he took the nipple into his mouth and gave it a good suck.

_That_ made Blurr jump.

“Are you alright?” Longarm barely moved away from his stomach and the air of his laugh felt chilly where his lips had touched.

“I-I’m fine!” Blurr looked up at him then, over his own chest, “I’m fine, really, but you have to understand that this is very new and weird for me!”

“I do. I’m sorry, I’ll stop teasing now.”

His mouth returned to the same teat, this time much more carefully. His tongue prodded the tip a few times, lips pulling something from within him slowly, slowly. Blurr relaxed as much as he could but did not tear his gaze away. The pinching from before had felt sharp and uncomfortably erotic, but this felt more right for the situation, more natural. It was almost a full klik before he realized the warmth spreading through where the touch lingered was actually fuel.

“You did it!”

He hadn’t meant to say it so loudly and Longarm paused a moment, glancing up at him. Blurr blinked.

“Right?”

Longarm nodded a small amount, sucking again. His hands felt around for two of the unattended nubs, gently keeping them active as he continued to feed from one. Blurr had expected it to feel more like a fuel drain did when he came back from a mission and they needed to filter organic compounds from his system. That was always a cold and exhausting ordeal, unpleasant to say the least, but while this was certainly making him feel the creeping mist of recharge beginning to settle around him, he did not at all feel the coldness or the drain. It was not like being bled out – the fuel he was passing on had already been siphoned from his system internally and enriched into something else. He was almost curious as to how it tasted, and wondered how Longarm himself found it. He was quite good at drawing the fuel out. Had he done this before?

Suddenly Longarm was drawing back, wiping a hand over his lips. Broken from his haze, Blurr shook his head.

“Are you done? Already?”

“With that one. I still have the other five to go.”

“That was barely anything at all! How am I expected to feed them if I barely even produce enough for a few kliks?”

“Blurr,” said Longarm knowingly, “check your chronometer.”

Groggily recalling himself, Blurr did, and paused for a minute as he fully comprehended.

“Ten kliks?”

“Just about.” Longarm covered his mouth slightly and burped politely. “I think we may need to find a better way to do this, next time. You produce a very, ah, potent blend.”

Blurr’s pupils dilated.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Humming airily, Longarm bent down again, this time to the neighbor of his first meal. When he latched on Blurr still twitched, but he had been prepared this time. He wasn’t completely unprepared for the trials of parenthood, but this, the slow leech of everything beyond the lips around him, that was nothing he could have been prepared for by his research. Sometime during the dizzying mist of feeding, his hands found the back of Longarm’s helm, kneading in gently to encourage him. His optics dulled, mouth hanging open slightly to draw in more cooling air.

On the third teat Longarm began to massage his thighs. Blurr hardly noticed at first, still concentrating on the powerful sensation of giving, but his legs spread anyhow, and Longarm progressed, not letting up at all in his suckling. Blurr made a soft breathy sound when he began to turn his touch inward, working to Blurr’s crotch plate. He sucked hard, and the sounds crescendoed into a gasp, a moan. Without much effort, Blurr’s interface paneling snapped back.

He wasn’t exactly wetter than usual. If anything his daze had left him less responsive than he had been, before. Longarm didn’t need to look, he remembered the layout well. His fingers trailed up the slit of Blurr’s valve gently and they both sighed.

When he had almost gotten to the bottom row Blurr was beginning to pant along with his sighs, still blissed out of his mind but a little more aware. His hips lifted and fell to the beat of Longarm’s touch. Strong hands wrapped around his aft and lifted his hips, something warm poking his lower leg.

“I, I don’t think you can do both at once.”

“Mm.”

Longarm pulled back, licking his lips, a light pink trail of drool passing to hide behind his mouth guard.

“I don’t intend to.”

He pushed his fat spike inside and Blurr’s toe pieces curled back on their railing. Longarm was always so businesslike recently, looking out the peephole, working on his data pad, checking the supplies, and oh, Blurr hadn’t had a spike in him in so long it seemed, too long. The pressure of his gestation tank upon the inner channel of his valve had grown so great lately but he had never imagined, couldn’t have, the way Longarm spearing through that pressure would blow his sensory circuits half offline. He rolled his hips up far too fast but Longarm caught them and held him stead, swaying them both to his slow beat, urging Blurr along.

Of course, it didn’t remain quite so slow for long. He didn’t want to disrupt the natural flow, and Blurr clawed a little at Longarm’s chest but he only half meant it, still in tune with his protocols, still beyond his normal embarrassment. Longarm was too full to move so quickly anyway, his stomach spreading Blurr’s legs wide with its impermanent excess weight. He wanted Longarm to lean in and crush him, not that he really could, but the feel of his frame on Blurr’s, his warm, heavy presence, was so good. He could only remember it now, but it was as real as it ever had been.

“Longarm, Sir, Longarm Prime, Sir,” he mumbled, rolling his helm from side to side in the soft bundles of sheets, “please, close, please I want to feel you over me I do I…”

Longarm did lean in a little, wrapping an arm around Blurr’s thigh and stretching it up, up, to tease at the final teats on his stomach, urging the last of the enriched fuel out. Blurr keened, shaking all over, and overloaded wetly. It was an overload that kept on coming long after the first waves, Longarm’s spike seeming to pulse within him, hot, warm, the feeling of transfluid filling him up even as his own spark fuel left him. Unable to trust his own judgement of time anymore, he let himself float in the sensations, something he would fine silly to recall but which felt perfectly _right_ at the moment.

When it passed Longarm had already pulled out and was lying beside him, arms still wrapped around his frame to pet at the bulge of his belly. Blurr felt his consciousness flicker. No, he had said, and yet here he was, curled around Blurr like a good mate should. His actions contradicted his words, as they so often did. Blurr pressed back into him and tried to remain awake.

“We could be good, Sir. We could have all this, like this, forever.”

Longarm rumbled with an engine almost too powerful for his frame. Blurr felt the little sparks circling his own glow.

“We could. I know,” Longarm’s fingers gripped him, “and I want to.”

“Maybe if things changed? Do you think that could happen? We could change the way they are?”

Even as he said the words they sounded stupid but he was too tired to care. As he drifted off he heard Longarm say, “Oh, Blurr, they will change. They’re changing now.” and he wanted to believe it.

 


End file.
